Generally, a suspension in a vehicle is capable of preventing a damage of a vehicle body and improving passenger's rid comfort by properly reducing vibration or a shock which a vehicle axle gets from a road surface in traveling by connecting the vehicle axle and the vehicle body to each other.
That is, such a suspension performs an operation of restricting rolling of the vehicle body as well as an operation of responding to alignment and lateral force and brake and driving force generated by a wheel while disabling the vehicle body to be influenced by roughness of the road surface and allowing the vehicle body to travel the rough road surface by providing the vehicle with vertical flexibility.
The suspension performs the operation of restricting the rolling of the vehicle body in order to improve straight braking stability and turning stability by easily inducing an understeer in the tendency of a sudden oversteer (generally occurring at turning) by a tow angle varying depending on a traveling state so as to satisfy a basic condition that front and rear opposite wheels should secure operability and stability in driving the vehicle, thereby maintaining the rid comfort and operation stability of the vehicle in an optimum state.
An air suspension adopting an air spring among such suspensions allows the height of the vehicle to be adjusted according to an operation condition of the vehicle and implements rid comfort better than a coil spring by a characteristic of the air spring.
The air spring adopted for the air suspension generally includes a damper. The damper reduces vibration or a shock applied from the outside by disabling the vibration or shock transmitted from the road surface to the vehicle axle in traveling by connecting the vehicle axle and the vehicle body to each other.
In addition, the damper adopted for the air spring generally adopts a CDC (Continuous Damping Control) damper in order to implement further improved damping performance. Such a CDC damper can secure the stability of the vehicle in turning, braking, and driving by varying a movement characteristic of the damper in real time, that is, maintaining a vertical load on a tire grounding surface in traveling the rough road surface at a proper level, and can provide a passenger with ease ride comfort and driving convenience by effectively isolating irregular pressure of the road surface generated in driving the vehicle.
The foregoing discussion is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.